Faling Threw the Cracks
by Chaotic Lesbian
Summary: The world once against turns to war as yet another World War breaks out. However, Nobody knows who started it. Many claimed it was people that look like the countries so the blame was quickly transferred to 2ps. But it's not them... who else could it be? Mostly in the Nordics P.O.V. and rated M for language and violence... I think? This is a bad description...
1. Falling threw the cracks

**Guys! CL here!. This is my first fanfiction and I really love the Nordics... well Hetalia in general.**

** _Enjoy~!_**

**MJ: We do not own Hetalia or Ikea, if we did... it be a lot different.**

Sealand let out gross sobs and hick ups as his only loving family was being drag towards the chopping blocks. Finland had tears streaming down his eyes and for the first time a few tears slip down Sweden's face.'What has this world come too?' He thought looking over to his wife's crying face

Another World War had begun but no one knows who started it, countries around the world just where suddenly attack random spots, even Switzerland.

These 'attackers' look awfully familiar to the countries them selves. So they quickly blamed 2ps. So they declared war on them. It turned out that the 2ps where having the same problem. By now the countries people started getting confused between who was who and many original nations have been sent to their death because of that.

So let's start at the beginning when this all began.

_September 24, 2015_

"Norge!" Denmark sang as he came running down the stairs. The man of few words sitting on the coach his nose in a book look up expressionless. The louder country flop down besides him sighing in content. Making sure to miss Iceland as his head rested in Norway's lap. "How are ya?" Norway grunted, not really caring to continue a conversation. Denmark pouted and went to get up and go bother Sweden until he felt an arm wrap around his wrist and yank him back down. Norway leaned into him let out a sigh. " I love you too, Nor."

A small smile plastered on the stoic's face. 'That idiot knows me too well.'

In the kitchen Finland was dancing around making supper for the Nordics softly singing Christmas song. Sweden had Sealand on his lap as they read threw a Ikea catalog trying to find new pieces of furniture Denmark and Sweden had broken in their last fight.

"What about that one!?" Sealand pointed too a wooden coffee table with a fancy design. Finland came over and examined the piece looking over at Sweden. Sweden had a small smile on his face. He enjoyed the times where everything was quite and he was able to spend time with his family and not having thousands of papers stack tall on his desk.

For once everybody was at peace in the Nordic household. Until they got a alerting phone call.

_"Help.. us.." _

**_MJ: Please let us know what you think._**

**_CL: See ya next time!_**


	2. You found me

**MJ: Yeah! My turn! Well I hope you enjoy! Fair warning their might be disturbing scenes-ish? **

CL: WE DON'T OWN HETALIA! But we wish we did!

"_Help...us..._"

It still rang through Denmark's head. He would recognize that voice anywhere.

_Netherlands..._ The thought alone made Denmark shiver and definitely not the good ones. Then they found out why he called. It left him with nightmares even after all this time.

And this was four months ago.

When they arrived to help it was already to late. Netherlands had been completely demolish, the only thing left where small pieces of buildings, ashes, fires, burnt plants and rubbish. Denmark went into a state of shock and tears slowly found their way out. He fiercely rub them away, hoping nobody saw them.

But they did. They just ignored it for the Dane's sake. They search through the new-found wasteland trying to give each other hope, but mostly Denmark, hope that he was still alive. After hours of searching and rubbish failing on top of them they came across a scarf. A blue and white one.

The scarf had blood stains leaving obvious marks that the fallen country had fought before going down. "G-guys!" The turned their heads towards the Finnish country. " You might want to see this."

Sweden was the first one to go. More worried for his 'wife' then the object he found. But when he did saw it his eyes widen and his mouth opened slightly. Seeing the complete change of mood the others hastily followed. The sight made Iceland want to vomit, Denmark to curl up in a corner and cry and Norway gulp and break his stoic expression. "Dear god.." Iceland turned around and vomited out his lunch.

They had found Netherlands' head. It look like it was cut off at the very bottom of the neck. Dried blood surrounded the neck and it was slowly decomposing. But the most disturbing sight was the eyes.

They were gone.

It was Denmark's turn to throw up. Norway squatted down and inspected it. "It looks like it was rip off." Sweden followed the blond country and squatted next to him.

"Yeah... and the eyes." Finland gasp and put a hand over his mouth. "What is it?" He pointed to a figure out in the distant holding a bloody sword and a smirk on their face.

"My, my. All of you at once. Should I be happy or scared?" The it slowly turned into a she.

And she look exactly like Netherlands.

Slowly the memory slip away from him. Only remembering the last line she said.

_"You are all in danger... We'll be coming after you next."_

**MJ: Well I hope you enjoyed my first ever chapter. YAY **

CL: Until next time.. maybe.


	3. Hold my hand and don't let go

CL: Hey guys! It's FINALY done! I'm sorry it took so long! I had exams all last week! This is literally a filter chapter. Just so you guys can have some thing to read.

**MJ: Finally! You keep telling me over and over again that it was done. Wait! This isn't the actual one is it?**

CL: Nope!

**MJ: Gosh dang it! Oh well. So, same as usual. We don't own Hetalia this one guy who's name I forgot does. Enjoy.**

Enjoy~

The warning was affecting all the Nordics. They where coming? Who are 'they'? Why are they doing this?

The Nordics where on high alert their weapons always at hand and senses as sharp as ever.

Finland being the usually cheerful one had become a bit bitter and would easily snap at Denmark and Sweden if they ever started fighting. Which didn't happen much since they needed the others trust, but fully knowing that they would never completely gain it. Also, if someone where to swear in front of Sealand he would just hit them instead of politely asking to not say those 'mean' words again. But what did you expect, someone decided to mess with Santa when Christmas was just around the corner.

Sweden, being the usually intimidating guy he is just got even more intimidating. His glare harden and he spoke even less, if that was possible. Also, he couldn't keep still. Unlike he usually would do, sit down and read a book or sit Sealand on his lap and watch him play his video games, he'd go outside for a while chop some wood or do other things. What for? To get things off his mind, the Nordics guess. Not that the rest of them where around much.

Norway and Iceland stayed in their respective rooms doing who knows what. The 'big brother' fight had yet to happen and Norway had yet to strangle the Dane, finding no reason to do so.

As for Denmark, even taking the news hard that one of his best friends was dead., had yet to go out drinking. He didn't yell around the house, or was his obnoxious normal self. He was pretty quite for the most part every know and then had have a little fun with Sealand but nothing to serious. IF he knew his fellow Nordics, which he does, he knows now is not the time to be cracking jokes. But at the same time, the Dane's new attitude was concerning the blond Norwegian, not that he would admit it anytime soon but he had strong feelings for the Dane and would be heart broken beyond repair if anything where to happen to him or his little brother Iceland.

They all sat around the table, usual where the laughter and chokes where silence over took. A few sounds of utensils scraping against bowls but that was all. Suddenly, the youngest 'country' drop his utensils and stood up fiercely. "IS this really how where going to spend the rest of our time together! What happens if one of you dies and then where all going to mourn over not going to be able to spend anymore time with them. But now where just sitting here like one of us is already dead!"

"Pete-"

"No, he's right." The usually quiet Norwegian spoke out. "Even for me this silence is strange."

"I gotta agree with Norge!" Denmark called out his usual grin on his face.

"See, even the Dane has some sense." Sweden chuckled. Denmark let out a defensive 'hey' before joining in on laughing with the rest of the group.

Outside stood a furious onlooker who's plans where going as planned. 'they where suppose to wear themselves out with worry!' They cried in their head. 'Then they would have been so exhausted that we could have easily overtaken them! That stupid kid! I'll teach him a lesson!' They walk away forming a new plan in their head.

Inside the house slowly came back to normal. Their was just one thing missing. Norway turned his head to the side a small smirk forming on his lips. "Big brother."

And the Nordic house hold was once again back to normal. If you even call that normal.

CL: Well, I hope you somewhat enjoy it~ This was just quickly put together.

**MJ: It's my turn next! Yeah! I hopefully will have it up before next weekend if not after. I have Animaritimes( I think that's how you spell it?) and it's gonna be a blast. **

CL: Until next time. And drop a comment if you want anything special to happen in here. We might be two but our brain capacity is rather small. Especially MJ's.

**MJ: Hey!**

Bye!


End file.
